the fault in our eyes
by TheDarkSideDoesItBetter
Summary: They're picture perfect in every way but nobody does messed up better than the weasley clan  -freeverse collection-
1. Victoire

They're  
>picture perfect\  
>in every way<br>but nobody does  
>+messed up+<br>better than the weasley clan

* * *

><p><strong>Victoire<br>**We'll start with the oldest  
>because whose more<br>p:e:r:f:e:c:t  
>than Victory herself<br>She's flawless  
>and<br>positively  
><span>beautiful<span>

the  
>*golden girl*<br>the  
>*best* of the *best*<br>at everything she does  
>always busy<br>never really finding time to stop  
>she'll get smaller and smaller<br>and  
>|thinner|and |thinner|<br>She needs nothing and no-one  
>and everything would be<br>p:e:r:f:e:c:t  
>if only she'd just<br>e.a.t  
>something (anything)<p>

**{the golden girls anorexic}  
><strong>

* * *

><p>They're<br>/picture perfect\  
>in every way<br>but nobody does  
>+messed up+<br>better than the weasley clan


	2. Dominique

They're  
>picture perfect\  
>in every way<br>but nobody does  
>+messed up+<br>better than the weasley clan

* * *

><p><strong>Dominique<strong>

She's  
>oh-so pretty an oh-so smart<br>and such a good liar  
>because telling the truth just isn't worth it<br>( except, you can't lie to yourself)

she can't let  
>them<br>-know-  
>and they must never find out<br>(shhh, it's a secret)

She's so ashamed  
>of what she is<br>that  
>she pretends to herself<br>that she's staring at scorpius malfoy  
>and definitely not the girl<br>next to him  
>and<br>she pretends that she didn't know  
>she was snogging<br>a  
>girl at the last Gryffindor party<br>because weasleys  
>JuSt Don'T dO tHaT<br>(lie like a rug sweetheart)

She'll hide her heart rather than  
>face<br>what to her  
>is an awful truth<p>

**{the little liars a lesbian}**

* * *

><p>They're<br>/picture perfect\  
>in every way<br>but nobody does  
>+messed up+<br>better than the weasley clan


	3. Louis

They're  
>picture perfect\  
>in every way<br>but nobody does  
>+messed up+<br>better than the weasley clan

* * *

><p><strong>Louis<strong>

He's got his mothers _looks_  
>and<br>He's got his father's _charm_

Hide your hearts girls because  
>he may look<br>p-r-e-t-t-y  
>but he's anything but<p>

He'll chew them up and spit them out  
>every night is a new girl<br>and he's got a  
><strong>r<strong>e**p**u**t**a**t**i**o**n

He's conceited  
>and<br>mean  
>and so<br>obnoxious  
>but girls love him anyway<p>

He has a black heart  
>and needs nobody<br>they delude themselves with thoughts  
>of [love]<br>but he's always gone by morning  
>leaving them with<br>memories of an arrogant smirk  
>and a face<br>that's unforgettable

**{pretty boy's a womanizer}**

* * *

><p>They're<br>/picture perfect\  
>in every way<br>but nobody does  
>+messed up+<br>better than the weasley clan


	4. Lucy

They're  
>picture perfect\  
>in every way<br>but nobody does  
>+messed up+<br>better than the weasley clan

* * *

><p><strong>Lucy<strong>

She's always been  
>just a little bit<br>_"vacant"  
><em>  
>She sees things that aren't there<br>and whispers to herself  
>She's trapped in her<br>very own  
>#<span>WONDERLAND<span>#  
>(she's falling)<p>

She hides there because  
>in there<br>she doesn't have to face  
>the real world<br>because everythings so much easier  
>in this<br>f:a:i:r:y:t:a:l:e  
>of hers<p>

(so maybe she'll just stay there instead?)

People avoid her and eventually  
>everyone just stops<br>noticing  
>Her family mark it off<br>as  
>daydreaming<br>(harmless right?)

She doesn't reply anymore  
>only sings softly to herself<br>in an unknown language  
>but there's a bit of an<br>=empty=  
>look in her eyes<br>and its time to face it

**{dreamer girl's insane}**

* * *

><p>They're<br>/picture perfect\  
>in every way<br>but nobody does  
>+messed up+<br>better than the weasley clan


	5. Molly

They're  
>picture perfect\  
>in every way<br>but nobody does  
>+messed up+<br>better than the weasley clan

* * *

><p><strong>Molly<br>**She was always so very  
>h-a-p-p-y<br>(the sunshine girl)  
>with her <em>blueblue<em> eyes  
>and <em>redred <em>curls

But sometimes  
>she's not so<br>h-a-p-p-y  
>and she just needs to<br>feel something other than this  
>d.e.s.p.a.i.r<br>because those lipstick smiles  
>aren't <span>cutting<span> it  
>(you see what I did there?)<p>

it's not just those curls that  
>are <em>redredred<br>_anymore and  
>the<br>s\ca\r\s  
>are building up<p>

Somebody  
>has to<br>+save+  
>her<br>because she just can't  
>+save+<br>herself  
><strong><br>{the sunshine girls a masochist}**

* * *

><p>They're<br>/picture perfect\  
>in every way<br>but nobody does  
>+messed up+<br>better than the weasley clan


	6. Rose

They're  
>picture perfect\  
>in every way<br>but nobody does  
>+messed up+<br>better than the weasley clan

* * *

><p><strong>Rose<br>**She's always loved books  
>loved the<br>life she always thought she'd have

but the princess is always so  
>p.r.e.t.t.y<br>and  
>t.h.i.n<br>and she's none of that  
>(as far as she's concerned)<p>

She's smarter than most  
>(just like mommy)<br>she  
>se/e/s  
>that her family's<br>s*c*r*e*w*e*d  
>up beyond<br>r-e-p-a-i-r

and she thinks that maybe  
>she could<br>h|o|l|d  
>them together<br>but you need both hands to do that  
>and she<br>always seems to have a finger  
>D<br>O  
>W<br>N  
>her throat<br>**  
>{the bookworms bullimic}<strong>

* * *

><p>They're<br>/picture perfect\  
>in every way<br>but nobody does  
>+messed up+<br>better than the weasley clan


End file.
